Pain isn't a Option
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Two years before the four guys became BTR, Kendall and Logan were close buddies. But one night can change everything and for the good. NOT KOGAN AT FIRST! Eventual Kogan. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Pain isn't a Option**

Summary: **Two years before the four guys became BTR, Kendall and Logan were close buddies. But one night can change everything and for the good. NOT KOGAN AT FIRST! Eventual Kogan. **

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall _

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC! _

_Oh hey! I'm writing another Kogan! YAY FOR THE KOGAN! This has character harm. So yah warning._

**Logan's POV-**

"Yah.. I'll be more carefull next time." I said into the phone against my cheek.

"Yah. Being slammed into the glass 5 times in one game can't be good." My best friend Kendall Knight said laughing.

"My head was just somewhere else I guess." I chuckled. "I'm sorry." I was walking around my room picking up my laundry and other odds and ends.

"Well you better get your head in gear before the big game next week." Kendall said as I scratched my head. Suddenly my door slammed open causing me to drop the phone.

"Logan? Logan?" I heard Kendall's voice on the other line.

"Mom? What's up?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Hang up with your friend... We need to talk." She said fuming.

"Okay? Umm... I gotta go." I said.

"Okay... bye." He said hanging up.

"What's up mom?" I asked setting the phone on my bed side table.

"Who was that?" She asked shutting the door.

"It was just Kendall." I said standing up. She stumbled over to me and I could smell the liquor on her breath. "Mom... have you been out drinking again? That's not a good thing to do..." I said.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" She hit me across the cheek. My hand flung up to the pained area, and my eyes started to water.

"I wasn't... I sware!" I said cringing back.

"You should get new friends! Ones that aren't GAY!" She yelled.

"How do you know that my friends are gay?" I asked, confused how she knew. Kendall had came out to his family and James, Carlos and I a few weeks ago.

"I heard you talking! And I see how that boy acts around you! " She yelled grabbing my shirt. "And I will not tolerate a gay son!" She struck me a few more times before letting me go.

"Mom! Stop!"I yelled as she threw my hockey gear at the wall and out of her way. She picked up a picture of Kendall and I after a huge game last year, which we had won. She chucked it at the wall, shattering the glass.

"GO TO BED!" She screamed before slamming the door.

I went over to the picture and picked it up, cutting my finger in the process. "Ow..." I stuck it in my mouth as a reflex. I carefully pulled the picture put of the frame, trying not to get blood on it. I sighed, that was the best game ever! I shot a goal, that was almost completely impossible to make, and made our team win by a point. Kendall had came over to me and tackled me to the ground in happiness. His mom came over to us and took our picture once we were finally standing. I went over to my bed side table.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number I knew by heart. It rang twice.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Hey... It's Logan." I smiled at the voice.

"Oh Logan! How are you? It's kinda late for a phone call don't you think?" He asked.

"Yah... But mom did it again." I sighed.

"Ugh... She drink to much again? Why do you stay with her if she does this? Why won't you move in with me?" He begged.

"I don't wanna leave my friends... Or Kendall..." I said looking at the picture.

"You tell him yet?" He asked.

"No... I haven't had the chance... And I'm afraid..." I whispered as I heard foot steps and turned off my lamp.

"Rejection does hurt... but you don't know if you will be rejected..." Dad said knowingly.

"Yah true... Mom yelled at me for having him as a friend. Saying I shouldn't be friends with someone whose gay..." I sighed laying on my back.

"She doesn't get to tell you who to hang out with. Or who to love..." He said. "You do..."

"Yah... Thanks dad. Love you. Night." I said as my phone beeped, signaling another call.

"Night Logan." He hung up and I switched the line over.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logie... I'm glad you're still up." Kendall's voice rang out.

"Oh yah... I just got done calling my dad."

"Your mom hit you again?" He assumed.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yah you hardly call your dad unless that happens." He said knowingly.

"True." I laughed.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked softly.

"Umm..." I said shocked. 'Was Kendall.. Kendall Knight... the boy I have loved since we met, asking me out?'

"You still there?" His voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Yah.. no I'm free. Why?" I asked.

"Wanna go ice skating?" He asked. His voice wavered in nervousness.

"S...Sure. sounds fun." I smiled. I heard foot steps again. "Kendall... I gotta go... mom's approching." I gasped.

"Okay... Bye see you tomorrow." He hung up and I quickly placed the phone on the charger and rolled over to face the wall as mom opened my door.

I felt the floor shift as she walked across it. As my bed creaked under her weight I shut my eyes. She stroked my hair.

"I love you Logan..." She whispered and kissed my cheek. I felt her get up and leave.

'Why is my mom so confusing?' I sat up, after my door shut, shocked.

_So Kendall and Logan are going to have their first date! The summary... isn't Kogan at first... it has to do with Logie! I love Logan! I want lots of reviews! Lots! PLEASE! I NEED THE ENCOURAGEMENT! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain isn't a Option**

Summary: **Two years before the four guys became BTR, Kendall and Logan were close buddies. But one night can change everything and for the good. NOT KOGAN AT FIRST! Eventual Kogan. **

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall _

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC! _

_I love this story and the reviews I got but I would perfer a few more... but those will do._

_Chapter 2_

**Kendall's POV-**

I woke at 5 till 9 with my mom knocking on my door.

"Kendall! I'm going to the store and Katie is going with." She said through the door.

I opened the door. "I'm up. And I have plans today so don't worry if you get home and I'm not." I said hugging her.

"Bye." She waved.

"Okay..." I said to myself as I shut my door. "I have an hour before I have to meet Logan at the rink. I'll take 15 for a shower... 15 to eat... 10 to pick out my clothes and get dressed... then it takes 10 to get there... " I glanced at the clock. "I have time..." I said as I stripped off my p.j's and got in the shower.

I climbed out of the shower and I heard our home phone ring.

"Shit..." I ran out in a towel and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kendall! Wanna hang?" James' voice asked.

"I have plans... Sorry..." I said drying my hair.

"Man you too... Logan said he was busy..." James said.

"Sorry... gotta go... bye." I said and hung up. I rushed to my room and opened my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans. "Riped pant leg..." I pulled out another pair. "Riped butt pocket..." I pulled out another pair. "Riped knee..." I sighed. "I'll wear the ripped knee ones..." I sighed and threw them on my bed. "Now a shirt... I'll wear this shirt..." I pulled out a light blue polo and a light grey jacket. "Now... boxers..." I ran over to my dresser and pulled a pair on then my jeans and shirt. I looked at myself in my full length mirror on the back of my door and smothed my shirt. "Perfect." I said styling my hair and pulling on my jacket. I glanced at my clock. 20 till 10... I grabbed my ice skates from the living room closet and headed out the door.

Walking there took roughly 10 minutes and it had started snowing... like the crazy Minnisota weather it was. I brushed the flakes from my hair when I saw Logan waiting inside the doors looking out the window. I ran the rest of the way.

"Hey!" Logan called out and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said brushing my clothes off. I smiled and onced him over. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt with a pin strip vest over it. And he had spiked the front of his hair. I took his hand and lead him to the front desk. "Two adult tickets please." I said.

"Ten dollars." The lady said. I pulled out a ten and handed it to her.

Walking away Logan said, "You didn't have to pay for me... I have money..."

"I know." I said, "But I asked you out so I thought I would pay." I suddenly regreted saying 'asked out'. What if Logan just thought of this as a day of practicing.

"Okay then." He said sitting on one of the many benches and removed his shoes and replaced them with his skates. I followed and soon we were headed to the ice.

"Wow... you two are lucky." A worker walked past us. "There was just TWO birthday parties with 50 kids all under the age of ten. The ice is pretty much open." He said and walked away.

We walked out on the ice with ease and skated by a couple. They smiled at us and I waved back. We continued to skate in silence before I broke the silence.

"I can skate backwards..."

"What? Really?" He looked at me shocked. "I guess I never knew because when ever we skate it's for hockey..."

"Yah... wanna see?" I asked.

"Sure." He laughed and I glidded ahead of him and slid infront of him and showed off. "Wow..." He laughed. He stumbled a bit and put his hands out infront of him as a reflex. I grabbed them and steadied him. We left our hands linked as we skated around the empty rink.

"Its... been so long since I have just been skating..." He smiled.

"Yah..." I smiled and looked down at our hands. "You don't mind... do... you?"

"No... not at all..." He smiled and tripped. I caught him, but fell anyways.

"Crap... are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh... god... I fell on you... and probably hurt you in the process." He mumbled and pushed him self up on his elbows.

"You're fine..." I said cupping his face. "Logan... I..." I whispered. Then suddenly his phone rang breaking the silence.

"Geez..." He groaned and hopped up answering his phone and pulling me up in the process. "Hello? Hi... dad... is something wrong?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "Well I was hanging with Kendall." He said, and I felt my heart pain a bit. 'He didn't think of it as a date...' "I'll ask hang on. Hey Kendall?"

"Hmm?" I asked looking up.

"Wanna go hang at my dad's house for the weekend? He has to go on a buisness trip and he needs someone to feed his cat." He asked his hand over the phone.

"Yah... that sounds great." I said trying not to sound to eager. 'A whole weekend to just Logan and I! That sounds great!' I silently danced.

"That's fine with him. I'll tell mom and we'll be over there in a about..." He glanced at his watch. "An hour? Okay great. Bye." He said and hung up his phone.

"So we have to go to your house first and then mine because his house is closer to mine." I said skating off the ice with him.

"You remembered? It's been so long since I have even seen my dad... God like 5 years.." He said sitting on a bench where his shoes layed and put them on.

"Yah... You lived there when we first met. Remember?" I chuckled and swaped my foot wear as well.

"Yah. We met such a long time ago to." He laughed standing up.

"7 years ago..." I said standing. "Come on... we have to go tell your mom you're staying at your dad's for the weekend. Then mine." I grabbed his hand without thinking then suddenly pulled away.

"What?" He looked at me. "Do I have something sticky on my hand?"

"N...no." I said and placed my hand with his. He smiled to me and we walked on to his house.

"Mom... I'm home... and I brought Kendall with if you don't mind..." He called into the silent house. "Mom?" He yelled out again.

We heard a crash come from the bedrooms and followed the noise till we saw his mom sitting on the ground with a glass bottle in one hand. "Mom? Are you drunk?" He asked in a child sort of way. Almost like he was to afraid to find out. 'Well I would if I was in his shoes!' "Mom... I have to go watch dad's cat this weekend. Is that okay?" He asked walking closer to the drunken form.

"Your father called you?" She stood, "WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK TO HIM!" She struck him in the face, knocking him to the ground. I ran over to him and helped him up. "Oh and you brought over mister gays-alot with you." She pointed to me. 'Mister gays-alot?' I looked at Logan with a questioned look.

She grabbed him by the shirt and continued hitting him. I grabbed his arm and shoved him behind me.

"You leave him alone! NO MOTHER SHOULD EVER HIT HER SON!" I yelled at her.

"Logie?" A small voice came from behind us. We spun around and saw Logan's 2 year old sister standing in the door way.

"Emmie..." He ran over and picked her up. She had a blueish purpling spot on her right cheek and Logan handed her over and turned towards his mom.

"YOU HAD THE NERVE TO HIT HER? YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO HIT A DEFENCELESS 2 YEAR OLD! HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed then hit her across the face knocking her into the wall.

"Logan... you wouldn't dare hit your mommy again would you?" She asked in a soft tone. His fist dropped and he walked back over to me and Emery

"Mom... I'm sick of you and your stupid ways! I'm taking Emery and we are going to dad's house! We won't be coming back here again. Ever!" He said taking my hand and we went to their rooms to pack their bags.

"Logie... why are we leaving?" Emmie's small voice asked from the bed.

"Because mommy is mean and hurt you." He said placing most of her clothes in a duffel bag.

"She hurt you to Logie?" She hopped down from her spot next to me and walked over to Logan. "Logie?" She placed a hand on his bright red cheek. He closed his eyes and proceeded to start sobbing.

"Logan..." I stood and enveloped him into a hug.

"Dad won't want to take care of us... Expecially Emery..." He sobbed and I placed a and on Emmie's head.

"Shh..." I said and he nodded wiping his eyes and continued to pack his sister's things. Then we went down the hall to his room where he packed his things as well. My eyes fell on the picture of the two of us as he placed it in his bag. I placed Emery on my lap and stroked her soft brown hair. Logan stood and he grabbed both bags and his hockey stuff. I followed him out of the room and olaces a coat and shoes on Emmie. We headed to his dad's house instead of stopping by mine first.

We knocked on the front door of his dad's house.

"Hello?" His dad opened. "What..." He looked from Logan to Emery to the many bags.

"I can't live with her anymore... She hit Emery! I'm sure you don't want us living here and that's fine... I'll get my own place and raise Emery..." He started.

"Come inside... and we'll talk." He grabbed a bag and we walking into the living room. "Logan... think this through... you're only 14... do you really think that you can leave home at 14 and take care of Emery..."  
"Yes... I wont have her living in that hell hole anymore!" He yelled.

"Logie..." Emery jumped off my lap and tugged on Logan's jacket.

"What is it baby girl?" He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"I'm hungry..." She whispered.

"Oh I'll get you something." He stood and took her in the kitchen. "Here baby girl..." I walked after him and he placed a bowl of froot loops infront of her.

"Yay..." She giggled and stuck the spoon in her mouth.

"Kendall sit with her?" Logan asked.

"Of course." I sat with her as Logan went in the living room with his dad.

"Bubie Kendall?" Her small voice was so soft I hardly heard her.

"What is it Emmie-boo?" I asked.

"Will me and Logie be living her now?"

"I don't know Emmie..." I said. Logan came back in right as Emmie was finishing her food.

"Emery..." Logan walked over to us.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"We're gonna live here for a little while till I get a job and can pay rent. Then we are gonna live down the street from Kendall. Okay?" He picked her up and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay Logie." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Emmie..." Logan hugged her back.

_AWW! Who loves my story? Well update and I know you do love it! I won't be updating at all this weekend... going campin! YAY! NOT! Sigh have fun reading! :D _


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain isn't a Option**

Summary: **Two years before the four guys became BTR, Kendall and Logan were close buddies. But one night can change everything and for the good. NOT KOGAN AT FIRST! Eventual Kogan. **

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall _

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC! _

_Loving this story right now! lol just got home from a weekend of camping... and missed the fanfic site so bad! well here's the update you wanted!_

**Logan's POV-**

"I love you too, Logie..." Emery hugged me back and hopped down from her chair.

"Well I'm off." Dad walked in the kitchen with a couple bags.

"Have fun." I hugged him lightly.

"Be good. Don't trash the place. I'll be back in two days." He said rushing out the door.

I went into the living room as dad's car pulled away. Kendall was just hanging up his cell phone. "I had to call my mom... So what are you gonna do?" Kendall asked me. "About Emmie..."

"I'm... I'm not sure..." I sighed as Emery rang through the hall.

"Do you think your mom will try and get Emmie back?" He asked.

"I don't know... I'll fight for her as best as I can." I sighed placing my head in my hands. Kendall's arm slinked around my shoulders and he pulled my head onto his chest.

"Well I'll help to." He sighed. "Why doesn't your dad want Emmie?... She is his daughter isn't she?"

"No... Mom and Dad got separated 5 years ago...She is my half sister... My mom had a one-night stand... and Emery was the result..." I explained. "My mom never loved her... she calls her a mistake... Emery was almost aborted... but I stopped my mom... So technically... Emery... is mine..." I said.

"Wow..." Kendall said really shocked. "I never knew... and I have known you for like 7 years."

"Logie? Bubie Kendall?" Emery walked over to us.

"What is it baby girl?" I placed her on my lap.

"Can we play a game?" She asked.

"Of course!" Kendall got up and we started to play various games.

"Come on Logan!" Kendall ran over to my chair and pulled my arm.

"Okay..." I laughed, "Okay!" I ran after Kendall and Emery. We were in a heated game of hide and seek when the phone Kendall's cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered. "Kendall's phome."

"Logan?" James' voice asked.

"Oh hey James! What's up?" I asked as Kendall ran bye me with Emery giggling.

"What's going on over there?" James asked.

"I'm over at my dad's house with Kendall... babysitting... my sister."

"Fun... Well I just wanted to chat with Kendall..."

"Okay... I'll get him..." I said. "Kendall!" He ran past me chasing Emery.

"Hmm?"

"James wants to talk to you..." I said handing him the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

Emery ran behind me and pulled on my pant leg. I picked up her giggling self.

"What? Really? No... James... I... I can't... But I don't... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... but it's someone else.. Tell 'em I'm very sorry... Okay... bye." Kendall clicked his phone off and placed it on the table.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Emery.. can you go find a dolly from your bag?" Kendall asked her.

"Okay..." She ran off.

"What was that?" I asked again.

"James..." Kendall pushed his hair back, "He wanted to hook me up with a friend of his."

"Oh..." I said kinda sad.

"But I said no... "

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Johnny." Kendall said. "But I already have my heart set on asking someone else out." He said.

"Oh..." I said sighing...' Not me...'

"Yah... But I have to get the courage first." He chuckled and stood. "Well... lets go find Emmie." He ran off in the direction she had gone.

I ran after and we played with her till it was around 9 o'clock.

"Bed time!" I said.

"Aw..." She whined and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Oh you're to tired to even play anymore." I laughed and went to our shared room and put her to bed.

I went into dad's room were our bags were and saw Kendall was changing his clothes. "I took one of your shirts... I hope you don't mind... I don't have any here..." He turned to face me and laughed as he held one of my shirts . His abs flexed as he laughed which made my knees go weak.

"Actually..." I walked over to him and grabbed the shirt. "This... is your shirt... That I wore when I spent the night at your house last month..." I laughed.

"Oh... well I'm gonna wear my shirt..." He said and put it over his head. "You gonna change too?"

"Y...yah..." I said mentally slapping myself... 'Don't stare at those BEAUTIFUL ABS!' I pulled my shirt off and grabbed a white tank top. Kendall pulled off his jeans and started for the door.

"What no pants?" I asked pulling on a pair of pj bottoms.

"No... Should I?" He asked. "Because I'm kinda limited on clothes..."

"N...no... you're fine... " I blushed and followed him out to the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked looking through dads' dvd collection.

"Sure." I said and watched as Kendall grabbed a movie, placed it in the dvd player. I grabbed a blanket and layed it across myself and the couch. Kendall jumped on the other end of the couch and slipped under the blanket.

"What's the movie?" I asked.

"Some german horror movie." He said grabbing the remote and hit play.

By the end of the movie I had moved from one side of the couch to the other side where Kendall was. And I was leaning on his chest with his arm around my shoulders and his legs on my lap.

"I'm tired... should we go to bed?" Kendall asked stifling an yawn.

I glanced at the clock 11:30. "Let's stay up till 12... then bed." I said standing.

"Well what should we do till 12?" Kendall stood and walked the 3 feet to me.

"Well..." I took a step forward and was right up against him.

Kendall cupped my face and started to lean down when,

"Logie!" Emery's voice came from the other room.

"Crap..." I sighed and ran to her, with Kendall right behind me. "What's wrong Emery?" I sat on the bed next to her.

"I scared." She rubbed her eyes.

"Shh... It'll be okay..." I took her in my arms and rocked her till she fell back asleep.

Well there went our half hour..." Kendall sighed and I looked at the clock. 12:12...

"Make a wish..." I said walking up to him.

"Okay..." He closed his eyes. I stood on my tip toes and placed my lips on his soft wet ones. I broke the kiss as quickly as it had started and ran off to the bedroom to sleep.

I woke to a empty bed and a note taped to my door.

_Logie-_

_Went to my house to get some clothes and toys for Emmie. I brought her with me so she would wake you... Be back soon._

_P.S. I will get you back for that little thing you did to me last night before running off to bed. ;)_

I blushed at the last part. 'Get me back?' I wondered into the living room as I heard the door open.

"Logie!" Emery ran into my open arms and I picked her up hugging her.

"Have a good walk with Bubie Kendall?" I asked.

"Yep." She laughed as I put her down and helped Kendall with his things.

"Emmie... go put these things in your room." Kendall said handing her a small bag.

"Okay." She ran off to the room.

"Toy bag..." Kendall said.

""Oh..." I nodded.

"So... you get my note?" He asked me as he backed me up against the wall.

"Y...yes..." I said blushing.

"So what you did to me last night..." He ran a hand through my short hair.

"Yah..." I asked looking into his blue eyes*. He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes. Then I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Tonight..." He said and stood up straight and ran off to find Emery, while I stood there dumbfounded.

I walked to my room and saw Kendall and Emery playing with some of Katie's old dolls.

"Come on Logan... play with us..." Kendall motioned for me to join and I sat on the bed with them.

We played till Kendall's stomach growled. I chuckled and we went to go eat lunch. I made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the three of us and we sat watching cartoons

Emery yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Wanna take a nap Emery?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded. I placed her in the bed and covered her up.

"She asleep?" Kendall asked as I walked into the living room.

"Yah." I said sitting on the couch. Kendall slid next to me and placed a arm around my shoulders.

"I'm tired to..." Kendall said yawning.

"Well sleep." I said.

"Okay..." Kendall said yawning again and layed his head on my lap.

"Sleep well..." I said stroking his hair.

An hour later Kendall moaned and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Logan?"

"Yah..." I brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Did you sleep?"

"No. But you did... for an hour..." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry... What time is it?" He stood and offered me a hand to help me up.

"7..." I smiled.

"Wow." He laughed. I went to go check on Emery and saw she was awake. So she followed me into the living room.

The front door opened and dad walked in.

"Dad! You're home early!" I said.

"Yah. It got done early... So how was the weekend?" Dad asked placing his stuff in the hall.

"We fed your cat... and played games. And kept your house clean." I said.

"Great!" Dad said as there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" He opened it and two police officers stood at the door.

"Oh hey Officer Garcia!" Kendall and I, with Emery in tow, ran over to the door.

"Logan..." He spoke. "I'm glad I found you. I was hoping you were here..." He said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked handing Emery to Kendall.

"Logan... your mother... was in a accident..." Mr. Garcia said.

"Oh... is she okay? Did she need to be hospitalized?" I asked. "Because I really don't have the money for a hospital bill..."

"No... she uh... she didn't make it..." He said.

"She... she didn't... make it?" I stood shocked.

"Logan..." Kendall placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She's... gone..." I said, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Oh Logan..." Dad hugged me. The cops said they were sorry and left. 'She's gone...' I blinked.

"I'm fine... I... I'm glad..." I said wiping my cheek and grabbed Emery from Kendall.

"What's wrong Logie?" She asked quietly.

"Emery... mom... mommy got hurt..." I started.

"Mommy got hurt?" She relayed back.

"Yah... and well... remember mister fishy fish?" I asked.

"Yah..." She nodded.

"And how he stopped breathing and had to go buh-bye?"

"Yah..."

"Well... mommy stopped breathing and had to go buh-bye..." I said. Her eyes got real big and welded up with tears.

"Mommy went buh-bye..." She sobbed as I held her against my chest.

"I know..." I stroked her hair. Kendall came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

She finally cried herself to sleep and I placed her in the bed we shared.

"Logan... what are you gonna do now?" Dad asked.

"I'm... I'm gonna fight for her custody..." I said looking at Kendall's and my dad's shocked faces.

"Her custody...?" Dad asked.

"Yah... I'm gonna fight to be her legal guardian." I said.

"But you're only 14..." Dad said. "Think this through more."

"I'll be 15 in a week. I'm gonna make her mine..." I said walking into our room.

"Logan..." Kendall walked into the room after me. "Did you think this through?"

"Yes... and it's what's best for her... and for me." I said. Kendall took my face into his hands.

"If it's what you want and all... I'm gonna help in anyway I can..." He said softly and leaned down and kissed me softly.

_WHOA DANG! What's gonna happen next! Review and I'll update! _

_*I don't know exactly what color his eyes are.. could someone tell me? PLEASE?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pain isn't a Option**

Summary: **Two years before the four guys became BTR, Kendall and Logan were close buddies. But one night can change everything and for the good. NOT KOGAN AT FIRST! Eventual Kogan. **

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall _

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC! _

**Kendall's POV-**

I went home the next afternoon... after hanging out with him and playing with Emmie.. "I kissed him... I actually kissed him..." I said to myself as I walked home from his dad's house.

"Kendall! You're home!" Mom said as I walked up the drive way. "How was the weekend?"

"Yah..." I said in a slight daze. "Fine..."

"What happened?" She asked me, grabbing my bag.

"I kissed him..." I mumbled.

"You kissed Logan? And how did it go?" She asked kinda worried.

"Yah... It... was..." I turned to her. "It was the best thing in the world!" I smiled to her.

"I'm so happy he likes you back, Kendall!" Mom hugged me. "I'm glad you have such good friends..."

"I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room." I said and ran inside. I threw my stuff on the ground and kicked off my shoes.

Jumping on my bed I grabbed my phone. It rang twice.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Logie!" I laughed.

"Oh hey Kendall..." He laughed.

"Wanna go to dinner with me tonight?" I asked as I sat up on my bed and ruffled my hair.

"I can't... I gotta watch Emery... you know that..." Logan sighed and I heard soft giggling in the background.

"Bring Emmie with you! Come on Logan... Please!" I begged.

"Fine." He sighed.

"I'll have my mom pick you up at 5?. Okay?" I offered.

"Okay." He said. "I'll see you then."

"Okay... Bye..." I smiled and hung up. "MOM!" I hollared.

"Hmm?" She peeked her head in the door.

"I'm going out with Logan tonight..." I said.

"Oh great! I'll drive you." She offered.

"I hoped you were gonna ask." I smiled. I decided to take a long shower and just relax a bit before I had to get ready for my date. After about 2 hours of soaking in the tub, Mom knocked on the door and ordered me to get out.

"Fine!" I said getting out and drying off. Glancing at my clock it was 4 o'clock.

I changed into a light green button down shirt and a pair of black pants. I styled my hair a few different ways trying to find a way I liked. And hopfully a way Logan would like it. After I fixed my hair I sat around for half an hour and finally decided to go down stairs so I could go pick up Logan.

"You look nice..." My mom said as we got into the car.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We pulled into Logan's dads' house. He walked out in a black button down shirt and black pants, and Emmie was in his arms in a light pink frilly dress. I got out and grabbed the car seat out of his dad's car.

"Thanks..." Logan sat her down as he buckled it in.

"Hi Logan." Mom said from the driver seat.

"Hello." He smiled to her as Emmie ran over to me.

"Bubie Kendall!" I scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi baby girl!" I walked over and buckled her in her seat.

Logan sat in the back next to Emmie and I sat up front.

"And what's your name little one?" Mom asked Emmie.

"Emery..." She giggled and looked at Logan.

"She's my half sister... Well kinda..." Logan said sighing.

"Kinda? Why isn't she with your mother? Or is she your father's daughter?" Mom asked.

"She was my mom's child... but my mother never wanted her... and now she never will." Logan spoke with confidence.

"What?" Mom looked from me to Logan.

"We'll explain after dinner..." I said as mom pulled up to Applebee's

"Okay... have fun." She waved to us and pulled away.

We walked in and a waitress walked up to us.

"Table for two. And a highchair please." I said holding Emmie.

The woman took us to a table and gave Emmie a menu and some crayons.

"Drinks?" She asked, swishing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Umm... Water." Logan said.

"Same." I said. "Emmie... what do you want? Chocolate milk?"

"Yes!" She smiled and went back to coloring.

"Aw. She is so cute. How old is she?" She asked

"2." Logan smiled.

"Aw.. Your... umm... daughter?" She asked.

I looked from Logan to Emmie.

"Yah." Logan said looking at me.

"Well she looks like you." She said. "I'll go get your drinks." She said walking off.

"Your daughter?" I asked.

"Well she will be... as soon as I turn 15." He said picking up a crayon and drew a flower on the paper.

"I know... and I want to be there for you." I said leaning across the table kissing Logans' cheek. The waitress walked up right as I did and blushed a bright shade of red.

"H...here is your drinks..." She placed them on the table.

"Thanks..." Logan said blushing too.

We ordered our dinner and ate with small conversation.

"That was wonderful!" Logan said loudly, then regretted it as he glanced down at the sleeping Emmie, I was holding. Mom pulled up and I placed the sleeping girl in her seat.

"So explain..." Mom got up and we stood outside the car to talk.

"Well... on friday... after my day with Kendall, I went home and found my mother drunk on the ground... and my mother had hit Emery... and I couldn't stand for that so I took her and ran off to my dad's house. And then yesterday... Carlos' dad... told me that my mother got into a car accident... and didn't make it..." He said looking at his feet.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" She ran over and hugged me.

"I'm fine..." He said.

"What about you? And Emery?" She asked.

"I'm going to fight for her custody..." Logan said looking for me to mom.

"Her... Her custody? But you're only 14..." She said.

"I'll be 15 really soon and I'm gonna make her mine... I want what's best for her... and that's me... being her parent." Logan said.

"Okay... If I can help please... let me." Mom said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will." Logan said. "Well I need to get her home."

"Okay." Mom started the car and took him and Emmie home.

"Call me?" I asked out the window as Emmie stood next to him half asleep.

"Will do..." Logan smiled at me leaning in the window. "Night..." He leaned in hoping to connect his lips with mine. I leaned to meet it and I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

"Night..." I said breaking the kiss. I waved as mom drove away.

"That was kinda... sweet..." Mom said patting my shoulder.

"Yah..." I sighed. We got home and I ran up to my room and changed. 10 minutes later my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked eargerly.

"Hey..." James' voice said.

"Oh... Hey James..." I said sighing.

"Happy to hear you to.." James laughed.

"Sorry... I was expecting a call..." I said laying back on my bed.

"Oh... so about that offer from my friend... He's still avalible." James said.

"I... I'm kinda with someone else..." I said blushing. My phone beeped and I knew it was Logan.

"Oh really? That's great! Who?" James asked.

"I gotta go... chat with you later." I said and clicked over. "Hey you..."

"Hey..." Logan said softly.

"Emmie asleep?"

"Yah. I'm on the couch." He laughed.

"Oh really? Where's your dad?" I asked.

"In his room... Why?" He asked.

"I need to ask you something..." I said in all seriousness.

"What is it?"

"When you go and ask the court for Emery's custody... and become her legal guardian... I want to go..."

"Okay..." He said.

"I'm not done... I want to go... and become her legal guardian too..." I said. The phone line went silent.

_Well it's not as long as the other chapters... I wish it was but the next chapter... is gonna be long and harder to write... so for now... review and tell me what you all think! Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pain isn't a Option**

Summary: **Two years before the four guys became BTR, Kendall and Logan were close buddies. But one night can change everything and for the good. NOT KOGAN AT FIRST! Eventual Kogan. **

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall _

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC! _

_So BTW... I have NO clue how court works or anything like that... so I'm gonna try my best! :D wish me luck! This might be the end... by the time I finish writing this chapter... I'll have it decided. _

_Don't sue me bc I can't write cute scenes! _

_It's been sooo hard to write this chapter... and it's been taking me forever! But yah it's finally done! :D_

**Logan's POV-**

"I'm not done... I want to go... and become her legal guardian too..." Kendall said. The phone line went silent. My mind went blank. Her guardian... along with me... like be her parent... along with me... like my... partner... what is he saying?

The phone fell from my hand and onto my lap. My entire body went numb.

"Logan?" His voice rang out in the quite room.

My hand shook as I placed it against my ear. "Are you serious?" I asked quietly into the phone, trying to get my voice back.

"As serious as ever..." He said equally as soft.

"...okay..." I said.

"Really?" He asked happily.

I nodded and then realized we were on the phone before saying, "Yes." We chatted for a few more minutes before I had to get off and get Emery to bed.

Good night Logie..." He said softly.

"Good night Kendall..." I said

I went to bed that night, Emery curled up at my side, with a mixture of fear and happiness. I layed in bed staring at the moon. It was a full moon and the light flooded my room. It was so bright I almost needed sunglasses. I rolled over and pulled my blanket over my eyes. "Sleep... sleep..." I said to myself.

"Logan?" My dad peeked his head in. I sat up slowly, trying not to wake Emery.

"Hey..." I said once I closed the door to our room.

"What's wrong? You seem flustered." He said sitting on the couch with me.

"It's Kendall..." I whispered.

"Did you two fight?" He asked placing a arm around my shoulders.

"N...no... He asked me... if he could go with me to Emery's hearing... And become her legal guardian along with me..." I said.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I told him yes..." I said looking at him.

"I think it's all up to you... not me..." He said and hugged me before getting up. "Good night... sleep on it."

"Okay..." I said, laying on the couch. I could see the moon though the window. It wasn't so bright anymore but it kept me awake. I decided to let him become Emery's guardian.

A week later was my 15th birthday. As the date for Emery's hearing got closer I was a complete nervous wreak. Kendall helped to calm me down by taking me to the park or taking me to practice hockey.

"Happy birthday!" Was showered over me like a spring rain. I got great things. James got me a mirror... which I was sure he almost died giving it away. I wasn't really sure why he got me one. But I excepted it with a smile. Carlos got me a new pair of ice skates... which I loved. They fit like a glove and Carlos seemed so happy that I enjoyed them. Dad got me a drivers manuel, which he promised we would go get my permit ASAP. And he promised once I passed, he would go buy me my first car. Which I couldn't wait for. I would be the first to get their permit and a car. Then I could take Kendall and Emery out more. Emery drew a picture of Me, Kendall, and her infront of a blue house. And there was either a dog or a cat... but I really couldn't tell. And Kendall bought me a new silver watch. With a redish face and silver hands.

"It's your birthstone... the face is..." He blushed.

"Thank you!" I hugged him, and kissed his cheek. We went and had the ice rink rented out for 2 hours and we all skated and goofed off. Carlos got shoved into the wall during a few 2 on 2 hockey matches. And James decided to sneak up behind him,

"JAMES!" He screeched as James yanked his jeans around his ankles. James thought it would be a riot to pants Carlos. Which it was.

Carlos teamed up with me and we beat James and Kendall in a rough hockey match.

Emery tried to stay up on her skates but she kept falling. So finally I just took her by the hands and skated behind her.

"Come on Emery... I'll help you skate." I smiled and we skated slowly around the rink. Emery being past from me to Kendall to James to Carlos. And back again. We skated with her till she tuckered herself out and fell asleep in Dad's arms.

"Dad could you watch Emery while Kendall and I go to the park and hang for a bit? Please?" I begged. James and Carlos had to leave so the party was pretty much over.

"Yah... It is your birthday... you go have great fun! See you at home." He picked up the sleeping girl and took her home.

We walked to the deserted park and ran straight for the swings. We swung for a bit till KEndall got off his and pushed me on mine. Then we chased each other on the jungle gym equipment for a while till Kendall pushed me into the opening of the swirly slide. Where he took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. It wasn't the most romantic but I loved it.

I slid down the slid and Kendall followed as we started off to Dad's house.

It started to rain the usual cold Minnesota rain. We ran and goofed off in the rain till we got to my house.

Running up the steps my hair was dripping and Kendall's hair was matted to his forehead... Which made me smile.

"Happy birthday... I love you Logan..." He said placing his hands on my cheeks and his lips against mine.

"I love you to." I said once the kiss ended. I kissed him once more and walked inside. I watched him run down the street to his house.

I stood in the enteryway, my clothes still dripping.

"Come on go get changed so you don't get sick." Dad said walking by.

"Kay..." I said running to my room to change, but careful not to wake Emery.

That great day came and went then, 4 days after that... was Emery's court hearing. Dad, Kendall, Emery, and I gathered infront of the court house that sunny afternoon. Kendall was in a black suit with a green tie that matched his eyes. I wore a black suit with a purple tie that I borrowed from dad. And Emery had on a light pink dress that I bought her for the occasion, and brand new white close toed shoes with a ribbon on the buckle. Kendall helped me pick it out. And I had debated over that dress and a purple one. But I didn't think matching with her was a good idea.

"You ready?" Dad asked Kendall and I.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Kendall said grabbing my hand. I just nodded and took ahold of Emery's tiny hand. We walked in the court room and it began.

"All rise!" The planktiff said. We all stood as the judge walked in. His black judge robe touched the floor. We sat back down and the judge started .

"Stand and state your name to the court." The judge, a man roughly in his late 30's, told me.

I stood confedently, "Logan Robert Mitchell*."

"And state why you are here." The judge said.

"To get the custody of my little sister." I said looking straight ahead at the judge

"And her full name?" He asked.

"Emery Kathleen Mitchell." I said looking at Kendall. He nodded and my attention went back to the judge.

"Young man. Please state your full name." He said to Kendall. Kendall stood up.

"Kendall Jackson Knight*. And I'm here... "He looked at me, and I nodded. "I'm here to asked for custody over Emery along with Logan." He said.

"And you sir, are?" The judge asked dad.

"I'm Logan's father. Robert Mitchell. And legally... I'm not his guardian. His mother was. Untill she passed." He said.

"The divorce papers state that if she was to pass away, Logan is to become his own guardian." The judge said adjusting his glasses.

"Yes. We never thought she would pass away, and definitally not while Logan was still under age." Dad said. I looked down at Emery who seemed totally bored. I petted her hair and she looked up at me and smiled.

"So Mr. Mitchell. You and Mr Knight would like to have custody over Emery?" He asked.

"Yes your honor." Kendall and I nodded.

"If you are granted her custody, for the first year of her being with you two... there will be a social worker coming to check on you ever so often. To check on her health and the condition of the home. And to see if you two are fit to be parents." The judge looked from me to Kendall. "Emery?" He looked down at the shy little girl hiding behind my legs.

"Yes?" She asked in her tiny voice.

"May I ask you a few questions?" He asked in a kind voice.

She nodded emerging from behind my legs.

"Do you like living with your brother? And do you like spending time with Logan and Kendall?" He asked her nicely.

"Yes! I love Logie! He reads me stories and Bubie Kendall helps me lots." She smiled, giving the judge the best answer she could.

"And does he or Kendall ever hurt you in any way?" He asked as I looked shockingly over to Kendall who also had a shocked look on. Me hit her?

"Logie never ever hurts me. He saves me from the hurt..." She said looking at me. "He would never hit me and neither would Bubie Kendall. The tell me they lovie me every night..." She said looking back up at the judge.

"You are a very bright 2 year old." He smiled down at her.

"Your honor?" I spoke up.

"Yes Mr. Mitchell?"

"I love Emery very much. And so does Kendall. And I want this so bad. Because no one has any idea who her biological father is, not even my mother when she was alive. And I'm the reason she was born... My mother was going to have an abortion until I told her not to. And since my mother passed... I thought her in my care would be best." I said picking up Emmie.

"I see. So at age 13 you begged your mother to have your baby sister instead of ending the pregnacy? You knew she would be mostly your responsability? I can see you are a very caring brother and person, Mr. Mitchell." He said standing. "Let the jury decide. And we will have a 15 minute break." He said getting off the stand. We went out into the hall and Kendall walked over to me .

"This is sooo bad!" I said in a slight panic attack. I decided that sitting was making me worried... so I started pacing in the hall.

"You'll get her... we'll get her..." He said, walking up to me and hugged me tightly. He took my face in his hands and placed his forehead against mine. "I love you... and when we leave today... Emery Kathleen Mitchell will be our legal daughter... Okay?" He asked kissing me.

"Logie?" Emery pulled on my pant leg.

"What baby girl?" I asked picking her up.

"Does the judge man like you?" She asked.

"I sure hope so." I said sighing. "I want more than anything for you to become my little girl." I said kissing her cheek.

"I'll always be your little girl..." She giggled.

"I know." I hugged her and the planktiff called us back in.

"All rise." He said and we stood. We stayed standing as a man from the jury told the judge their decision.

"The jury has decide,." He started. My hands was shaking so bad that Kendall took ahold of it and held it tight." Logan Robert Mitchell... Kendall Jackson Knight... We give you custody over Emery Kathleen Mitchell. Congradulations." The judge said smiling. I looked at Kendall who hadn't really taking in that we got her yet. I turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"WE WON! KENDALL WE WON!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"We got her!" He smiled at me and picked Emery up, tossing her in the air and catching her. She giggled and he hugged her close. I joined him and hugged her.

"Why are you two crying?" Emery placed a hand on my face.

"Because I'm so happy your mine..." I hugged her. Kendall kissed her head and my cheek. I sat her down and we exited the room.

We both took ahold of her hands and walked out of the court house with a smile on our faces.

_So I didn't know what Logan and Kendall's middle names were... so I made some up! I sure hope I can do that... _

_And I'm very well aware that a judge would NEVER! let a 15 year old be the guardian to a 2 year old... but I asked my cousin who is in law school about it... and he said it was a REALLY funny idea! So I went for it! _

_So it ends happy! I might write a sequel to this... but I need reviews and lots of encouragement! LOL! :D_


End file.
